LA MASCARA
by fhghghjh
Summary: ¿que pasaria si uno de los peores villanos encontrara la antigua mascara ?
1. llegada

UN FIC NUEVO :p

* * *

Carcel de de maxima seguridad de asteroide 3467. 

12:00.

'' Esto es horrible ''

Se escuchaba a un sujeto limpiando las naves de armamento de la carcel con un trapo pequeño.

'' de genio criminal a esto...un simple prisionero...si mama me viera ahora...''

''KRYNCLE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡''

Una gran vos se escuchaba de lejos de la bodega

Kryncle : s-si señor...

quien habia gritado era el jefe superior de la carcel cun un uniforme de color plateado y un numero 10 dibujado en el pecho.

Jefe : Quiero estas naves limpias y listas para mañana, ya fue mucho con sacarte de esa maquina de realidades que tu inventaste y transportarte aqui con los otros presos¡¡¡¡¡''

kryncle : pe-pero...

Jefe: a descansar ...AHORA¡¡¡¡

Kryncle salio corriendo agitado hacia la sala de descanso, esta tenia un sillon y una television, con siete presos , tres conocidos,el mounstro del colon, sakko (el monito de jinmay) y scrapperton ( el androide solo que sin su armadura y con traje de color blanco especial) .

Los otros presos eran tipos musculosos y que estaban observandolo con cara seria

Kryncle estaba asustado asi que solo se sento en el sillon junto a sakko

sakko : otro dia en la bodega?

kryncle : n-no te burles¡¡¡

sakko : si claro que vas a hacer?

kryncle : eee...yo...

sakko : nada ,verdad? veamos la television

En la television se sintonisaba el tipico cable de shuggazon , entrenimiento ,peliculas, ect...hasta que la programacion seso por un momento y aparecio un aviso que decia : BOLETIN ESPECIAL

Un hombre con traje y con apariencia de reportero aparecio y dijo las siguientes palabras

'' Hoy se cumple una semana desde que nuestros heroes, el escuadron, lucha contra el ejercito de rey esqueleto, la lucha no ha sido facil pero hoy en la plasa de shuggazon se ha hecho un desfile en su honor''

scrapperton : repulsibo

'' Hoy hemos entablado comunicacion con uno de los monos...me confirman que es el mono de color verde ,otto, la camara-robot que hemos mandado lo ha captado haciendo unas declaraciones''

monstruo : ho dios no...--decia mientras se tapaba los oidos--

''otto-mirando a la camara--: bueno que puedo decir ...esta guerra no es facil :P''

Camara : que opina ¿ es el rey esqueleto su peor enemigo?

''otto : emm...eso creo...aunque la verdad no puedo olvidar al peor que hemos tenido ...''

sakko : aqui te mencionan

''grynglus Kryncle si estas escuchando esto ,eres el peor enemigo que hemos tenido XD''

Kryngle : pero...pero...

'' pero ...por que hace esa declaracion?''

''otto : emmm...bueno...ja ..la primera vez quizo reemplazar a nuestro lider XD...y nisiquiera estuvo cerca''

Kryngle : no ..no por favor...

'' Y...donde esta ahora ese Kryngle?''

''otto: en una carcel en un planetoide...creo :P''

kryngle : en un asteroide mono imbecil¡¡¡¡

sakko : SHH ...queremos ver como te humillan

Kryngle : pero yo fui el que estuvo mas cerca de ...

sakko ¿qué? yo casi los destruyo, engañe a su novia , la converti en un robot gigante y casi destruyo el robot

Kryngle : pero...

Monstruo : yo intoxique a medio shuggazon

Kringle : pero...

Scrapperton : yo les quite sus armas y prepare una invasion masiva a shuggazon

Kryngle : ya no aguanto todo esto..ni siquiera a ustedes¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡''

Rapidamente salio corriendo a su habitación.

Kryngle se tiro a su cama, la cual no era comoda del todo, su habitacion era pequeña y sucia , solo habia una mesa al lado de su cama con cinco figuras del escuadron y una pequeña foto de su madre

kryngle : mama tu eres la unica que me comprende ...--dijo mirando la foto--

En ese momento alguien toca su habitacion

krygle abre la puerta

Kryngle : QUE?¡¡¡¡¡

NO habia nadie solo un pequeño paquete en el piso que tenia una nota que decia :

''Hijo te he comprado este pequeño regalo, lo he encontrado y quise dartelo

Con Amor

MAMA''

Kryngle : por fin mami me compro algo que vale la pena...

Pero al abrir el paquete vio una mascara de madera vieja...comun sin ningun artefacto en especial

Kryngle : SOLO ESTO ¡¡¡¡¡¡ES TODO???¡¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA ME SIRVE PARA ESCAPAR DE ESTA MADRIGERA¡¡¡¡¡

Kryngle estaba tan enojado que tiro la mascara a la cama causando que callera boca abajo

Kryngle : no me permiten mandarle cartas a esa¡¡¡¡ y solo me manda esto por primera ves en el año???¡¡¡¡ Ella despues de todo lo que hice por ella ,esto es todo? y ...

Se detubo por unos segundos y vio la mascara en la cama , noto algo que nunca habia notado...la parte de atras de la mascara brillaba como un arbol de navidad con un resplandor verde, lentamente la levanto y la acerco a su cara...

Kryngle : pero que es?...

Al tocar su cara, la mascara se aferro a esta en un modo viscoso y se aferraba probocando que Kryngle gritara

Kryngle :AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En eso suena la alarma.

En la sala de seguridad...

Guardia uno: tenemos un problema--mientras miraba el monitor--

Los dos guardias se dirigieron a la habitacion de kryngle y al abrir la puerta lo vieron dado vueltas y sin mostrar su rostro

Guardia 2 ¿qué paso¿esta bien?

Se dio vueta y su rostro estaba totalmente de color verde y con su cabeza hinchada

Kryngle : mejor que nunca --mientras sonreia maleficamente.

''Continuara''


	2. confianza  y locura

cap 2 : P

* * *

''escucha...no se que te pusiste en la cara...pero quitatelo o te juro...'' 

dijo uno de los guardias apuntando con su arma a kryngle y con un gran miedo

kryngle (con la mascara) : oh...señor guardia...se ve muy palido-- dijo mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolsillo--mirese ...

guardia 1 : umm...yo no noto nada...--dijo el guardia confundido--

kryngle : mire mas cerca...

El guardia se acerco lentamente a verse en el espejo...

kryngle : ve?

En ese momento kryngle golpea al espejo por la parte de atras probocando que su puño lo transpasara, eso proboco que le diera un puñetaso al guardia para que quede inconsiente y callera al suelo posteriormente...

kryngle : los ojos morados no ayudan para nada el aspecto personal X D

guardia 2 : quedate quieto ahi o si no...--mientras que apuntaba con su arma--

kryngle : o si no que? --dijo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos al guardia--

Mientras en el Ciber robot--

Nova se encontraba caminando en los pasillo cuando se encontro con sprx en la sala principal.

nova : sprx ¿ por que querias verme ?

sprx : es que...yo...queria preguntarte...

nova : vamos sprx ¿ que sucede ?

sprx : debo decirlo ...¿confias en mi desde cuando empezo la guerra?

nova : sprx ...escucha ya lo hemos hablado...confio en ti

sprx : no lo creo

nova ¿que?

sprx : escucha...los demas me estan viendo diferente...todos lo hacen ...creo que tu tambien...

nova : no tengo tiempo...-dijo mientras se daba vuelta-

sprx : nova ...nunca te he mentido...

nova : ni yo sprx ¿como crees que me senti cuando nos traicionaste¡¡¡¡¡--una lagrima empezaba a caer de sus ojos--

sprx : p-pero...

Nova salio corriendo de la sala aparentemente llorando...

sprx : soy un idiota...-dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo--

* * *

Volviendo con kryngle 

''bueno jefe ...¿que va a hacer ahora?''

dijo sako con un collar puesto y sentado en el suelo, al lado de kringle quien estaba sentado en un silla , en un palco donde daba la vista a toda la carcel .

kryngle : bueno...primero sakko ...¿ por que no vemos la television ?

sakko : e-esa me parece una bu-buena idea señor...

Kryngle presiona un boton el cual prende el televisor que se encontraba al frente de kryngle.

kryngle : pero antes ...benny¡¡¡¡

Un hombre entro por la puerta con un traje de mesero y una bandeja con una champaña y un vaso

Benny : si señor...

kryngle ¿por que no me sirves un poco de champaña?

Benny : s-si señor--mientras servia la champaña--

Kryngle : increible ¿no benny? de jefe de una carcel a esto

Benny : si señor...

Kryngle : ahora vete si...

Benny se retira...

Kryngle : como dije sakko...veamos television...

Kryngle prende la television...

sakko ¿y-y que piensa hacer?...

kryngle : elemental mi querido sakko...--cambia de canal y en eso aparece una imagen de chiro-- Destruir su mundo...

Kryngle pisa y destruye el televisor y rie enferma y maleficamente mientras que sakko lo miraba asustado...

''continuara''


End file.
